His Blood Cold, His Heart Warm
by MysticalShard
Summary: He didn't know what "Love" or "Happiness" was. He was a king. Nothing should hold him down such as "emotions" these humans carry. But even so after meeting a young maiden who was brought to him, he began feeling something... Even if he didn't have much time to spend with her due to a toxin that would soon end his life there... He loved her... Meruem x Komugi


**I Do not own Hunter x Hunter it belongs to the rightful owners.** …

…

 _ **Tap.**_

 _The sound of another Gungi piece being placed upon the board slapped his senses back into focus._

"Meruem…?" _A voice rang out weakly from in the empty room. He focused his nearly depleted vision onto a young girl with a small smile greeted him._

 _ **That smile…**_

 _Such a pretty thing to have ever been seen by his eyes; even for an inhumanly notorious King such as himself. He sat there unaware of his next move on the supposed game board placed in between them, although, he could still feel the young girl's presence faintly. The feeling of chill now running slowly in his body now becoming slowly painful; for it was almost time for the toxin has already spread through most of his body._

"Komugi… Are you still there?"

"Yes Yes, I'm still here."

 _ **Tap**_.

 _Meruem stood there in silence, the room was nothing but shadows that had engulfed it. No light; not even a glimpse he could see in the area._

"Komugi, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm not going anywhere."

 _If he could still see, still see that smile along with her, he could have given anything for that last chance. What was this feeling he was getting? A burning; pounding sensation that sent his blood coursing through his veins hot and warm. It must've been the cursed toxin, but the idea was soon tossed after he realized the deadly venom's feeling was it being cold and not warm at all._

 _Meruem didn't believe he had a heart, but he could feel as if the pounding organ was there; pumping his life source. He couldn't see. The white haired maiden didn't have a problem with such a task since she was brought into this world with the same absence of color._

"1-5-1, Marshal."

"9-5-1, Marshal."

"…Komugi, are you still there?"

 _Purple eyes that could no longer see any reflecting or visible light still gazed as if it was identifying a figure in front of it._

"Yes, of course."

"It's your turn, Meruem."

"I'm a little tired…"

"I need to take a short nap."

 _The poison has not only more than halfway completed its purpose, but it failed to stop one thing that made Meruem want to burst._

"…Will you…

Hold my hand?"

…

"Komugi, Komugi, are you there?" The voice echoed.

"I can hear you."

"I understand."

 _Even though he could not see, he could still feel and hear the maiden approaching closer and closer._

 _This feeling…_

"Like this…?"

 _The feeling of warm tender hands wrapped around his very own cold ones as he could finally feel safe. She was holding his hand. His hand._

 _This feeling is…_

"I'll wake up shortly."

"…Will you stay by my side until I wake?"

"I've never left your side. I'll always be here."

 _Komugi's voice was a soft and beautiful sound that was heard around his ears; feeling her hands tighten around his as if it were bracing._

"Komugi…" Slowly rested his head upon what felt like her lap.

"Yes, Yes? What is it?"

 _His blood may be cold has ice be now, but the one organ that would somehow never run frozen…_

"I don't know… what this feeling is…"

 _Even with this burning sensation running along his died out limbs, his chest would never stop beating that mellow rhythm as long as it still burned. If he was correct on any terms how, he would've guessed that this feeling was what humans would have called, "Happiness…" or a much deeper term that he could not even pin point on his own._

"It feels… as if my chest will not stop burning…"

"Komugi, what is… this feeling?"

 _Her hands stroke his numb one as she smiled._

"Pardon me, but I can barely say myself… I believe it is what we call… Love."

 _The blood that ran through was halting to a stop._

 _Even in such a moment like this… The feeling that he realized…_

"Thank you…"

 _ **Was his…**_

"You're welcome."

 _ **Very own…**_

"Will you call me by my name one last time?"

…

"Goodnight, Meruem."

 _ **Heart.**_

Those same warm hands had caressed his face gently as it stroked it softly.

"…I love you, Komugi."

"I love you too, Meruem."

"I'll be joining you soon…"

Even if he couldn't hear anymore, see anymore, feel anymore, the burning feeling still never died even though he could not feel his own body anymore.

 _ **Eye lids suddenly became heavy as they began slowly closing.**_

 _ **He was just taking a nap…**_

 _ **She will be there when he wakes…**_

 _ **He knows it…**_

 _ **He knows that she is there…**_

 _ **And now, he can rest knowing she will be there…**_

 _ **As he sleeps…**_


End file.
